Tears
by LuckyMarimo
Summary: In which the Karasuno Volleyball Team sees Suga crying one morning and are ready to search and destroy the cause of those tears.


**Tears**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu.**

* * *

It's common knowledge that guys normally panic at the sight of tears, especially when it's from someone they're close too. The Karasuno High School Volleyball team is no exception.

Sleepovers at Sugawara's house is a tradition for the Karasuno High School Volleyball

Team. It's not because the ash blonde setter was the team mom, but Suga certainly won't miss the chance to spoil his "children". It began when one time the teen got sick and his parents were out of town. After missing two days of school, the team decided to visit Sugawara.

Seeing the pale setter even paler answer the door made them panic and their captain wasted no time carrying the setter back to his room and wrapped him in blankets. Asahi, Tanaka, and surprisingly, Tsukishima, prepared the food, being the better ones at cooking. Daichi, Ennoshita, and Yamaguchi stayed by Sugawara's side, taking turns at wiping Suga with a wet cloth, attempting to bring down the his fever. The rest are doing their best to help, handing things needed and entertaining Suga on the short times he's awake. Everyone ended up staying the night to take care of Suga.

When Suga woke up the next day feeling better after days of being sick, he was a bit confused when he saw a mess of pillows, blankets, and tangled limbs on his bedroom floor. The memories came back eventually making him smile fondly at his team. The photos he took that day are still one of his most treasured memories in high school.

A week and a half before Nationals start, Sugawara invited the team for a sleepover. The team didn't pass up the chance of course, for there's a huge chance of tasting the cooking of their precious team mom. In an instant, only the third years are left in the gym, the others leaving quickly to pack necessities. The three could only shake their heads and leave the gym with barely concealed smiles.

The Sugawara Household is large, and so is Sugawara Koushi's room. The entire team could fit in and still be comfortable in it.

The team decided to wind down after intense weeks of practice. They spent the day watching movies, playing games, eating, and basically just having fun. They would've stayed up all night if it weren't for Daichi lecturing them about proper sleep and stuff. So the night ended peacefully with everyone sleeping in a huge blanket and pillow fort on the floor.

Kageyama is a very early riser. Years of following a strict exercise and practice regimen did wonders to his biological clock.

So here he is, quietly stepping over scattered limbs and stray pillows to get out and do his morning run. He successfully got out of the room and was about to go downstairs when he heard a sniffle. Someone is crying. This sent him on high alert. There was a short debate in his mind if he should just go on with his routine or check out who it is. Curiosity and concern won over.

He slowly went down the stairs, thankful that the stairs doesn't creak, and followed the sound of the crying. He found the source not even a minute later standing in the kitchen. It's Sugawara.

The older setter's back was turned to the door, but the shaking of his shoulders and the sniffles were clear indication that he's crying. Kageyama, not knowing what to do, retreated as quietly as he came and went back upstairs.

When he recalls this particular event later on, he'll think that waking Hinata up first shouldn't have been the first thing he did. But that's what he did and Hinata, being the loud person that he was, reacted a tad bit heavily.

"What?!" Hinata's exclamation woke the nearest people around him.

"Don't be so noisy." Tsukishima grumbled and covered his head with a pillow.

"Go back to sleep, Hinata." Tanaka sleepily poked the orange haired boy's leg.

Only a sleepy whine came from Yamaguchi, who immediately returned to sleep.

"But guys, Kageyama said that he saw Suga-san crying downstairs." His told this in a voice just a bit louder than a whisper, which surprised Kageyama, but the reaction was instantaneous.

Daichi, Tanaka, and Nishinoya bolted upright, looking murderous, Asahi, Yamaguchi, Narita, and Ennoshita looked worried, Kinnoshita looked a bit lost, while Tsukishima is still straight-faced, but confusion is evident on his face.

"Where is he?" Daichi asked and Kageyama was quick to answer.

Daichi marched out of the room, Tanaka and Nishinoya hot on his heels. The others followed in a more calmly manner.

Sugawara was still turned away from the door, but everyone knows that he's crying. For a moment, everyone could just stare, not knowing what to do but their hearts were shattered when a sob echoed around the room. Daichi was immediately beside the crying setter, asking what's wrong.

The team failed to notice that Suga was holding a knife. The setter was startled by the captain's approach which resulted in a shallow inch long cut on his thumb.

Startled shrieks rang in the kitchen at the sight of Suga's minor injury. Ennoshita was quick to head to the bathroom to get the first aid kit while Yamaguchi rushed to get a cup of water. Daichi and Hinata guided Sugawara to one of the dining chairs.

Only after the wound is treated and wrapped and the cup of water was empty when all the questions came pouring out.

"Suga-senpai, why were you crying?"

"Did something bad happen?"

"Are you injured somewhere else?"

"Is it the stress? We could-"

"Everyone shut up! Suga can't answer all your questions all at once." Suga sent a grateful look to Daichi. "Better just let him explain, yes?" Everyone nodded and turned their attention back to Suga.

"First of all, why are you all up this early? You guys are never up until 9 when you sleep over." All eyes turned to Kageyama.

"I decided to do my morning run when I saw you crying." He explained quietly.

Suga let out a slightly exasperated sigh that turned to amused chuckles. "It's a big misunderstanding, you guys."

"But you were crying, we all saw it." Hinata insisted.

"Don't be afraid to ask for our help, Suga-senpai. You always help us when we have problems, so we'll gladly help you too." Nishinoya declared sincerely.

"Does someone need to _accidentally_ end up in the hospital?" Tanaka cracked his knuckles.

Suga's eyes widened. "No. Oh no, guys. Calm down." He told them while waving his hands frantically in front of him.

"I was just cooking breakfast, honestly." The setter could already see all the second years plus Daichi and Hinata about to protest so he quickly added, "And I was chopping a lot of onions."

The silence and the suddenly blank looks of his team made Sugawara want to laugh. But of course he didn't and patiently waited for the infomation to sink in.

"Oh. So we don't have to beat up someone today." Was Daichi's response, which prompted a light blush on the setter's cheeks, followed by laughter and small smiles from the rest of the team.

"You should have seen Kageyama's face when he told us, Suga-senpai." Hinata said, still laughing.

"Shut up, dumbass."

"Yeah, he looked so out of it, Suga-senpai." Nishinoya added.

Sugawara just shook his head with a smile and patted the dark-haired setter's head.

"I appreciate your concern, Kageyama." The younger setter just mumbled something incoherently in reply, making Sugawara laugh.

"Okay, since you guys are already awake, do you mind helping me with breakfast?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading my first Haikyuu fanfiction! Please leave a review! I would love to hear from you all!**

 **Author's note:**

 **Sorry for uploading this story twice. Thanks to the guest reviewer who pointed it out! Our internet connection had a problem and I didn't know that it uploaded a second time. I deleted the second one I uploaded and thank you to those who favorited that and to stellabear18 who left a review. 3**


End file.
